YOU
by wakaTaeYu
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. dan aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini ada. /kumpulan oneshot dengan pair yang berbeda disetiap chapternya/
1. JaeDo

YOU

Declaimer :

Sejujurnya semua member NCT itu punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Genre : Drama

Warning : Fic ini mengandung tema B x B

...

Jaehyun menatap jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan sendu. Sudah seminggu ini doyoung menjauhinya.

Ditatapnya jendela kamarnya yang kini tertutup tirai berwarna jingga. Warna itu, entah kenapa warna itu mengingatkan Jaehyun pada pertemuannya dengan Doyoung seminggu yang lalu. Sebelum Doyoung menjauhinya.

…

Jaehyun memainkan gitar usangnya dengan bosan. Ia tampak memainkan gitar berwarna coklat itu dengan asal-asalan. Kepalanya menengadah keatas dengan kelopak mata yang tertutup. Jaehyun bosan, tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Jaehyun menatap birunya langit yang terbentang entah seberapa jauhnya. Jaehyun tidak bisa menerka. Tapi yang pasti, Jaehyun sangat menyukai warna biru. Karna warna biru itu terlihat sangat tenang.

Kali ini Jaehyun memainkan gitarnya dengan benar. Jaehyun tidak tahu lagu siapa yang dimainkannya. Yang pasti kini Jaehyun memetik kunci C dan kemudian kunci-kunci gitar yang lainnya.

Merangkainya hingga menjadi melody indah yang entah kenapa terasa pas sekali dengan apa yang Jaehyun rasakan saat ini. Jaehyun menghela napas kecil, entah kenapa ia ingin bernyanyi sekarang.

Jaehyun menatap kedepan, dilihatnya pemuda didepan sana dengan pandangan teduh. Pemuda itu bernama Doyoung, sahabatnya.

Jaehyun tersenyum, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Jaehyun hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Tapi entah kenapa, hanya seperti itu saja ia sudah merasa senang.

Doyoung melihatnya, pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu. Doyoung tersenyum kearahnya. Tidak perduli jika ia diperhatikan banyak orang. Yang terpenting adalah senyum itu ditujukan hanya untuknya.

Jaehyun merasa kecewa saat pemuda yang terlihat seperti kelinci itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap entah apa yang ada didepan sana.

Jaehyun menyukai Doyoung. Ah tidak itu semua salah, yang benar Jaehyun mencintai Doyoung. Ia sangat mencintai Doyoung melebihi rasa cinta pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaehyun sangat tahu perasaan ini salah. Tapi getaran di dadanya yang semakin membuncah membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Jaehyun ingin mengungkapkannya, tapi ia takut hubungan mereka berubah jauh setelah ini.

Jaehyun bertekat, ia akan mengatakannya secepat mungkin. Namun setelah, ia menyiapkan hatinya dan mentalnya.

…

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan heran. Mereka duduk berdua di kursi taman, dengan Jaehyun yang terus menatap gitar usangnya dengan pandangan teduh dan senyum mengembang.

Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah pemuda kelinci itu, membuat orang yang ditatap terkejut. Jaehyun tersenyum lembut, dengan lesung pipi yang membuat parasnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Doyoung menunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Jaehyun. Tatapannya terlalu kuat, Doyoung tidak sanggup melihatnya semakin lama.

Jaehyun memetik senar gitarnya memainkan sebuah lagu. Alunan gitar itu terdegar sangat indah dan merdu. Membuat hati Doyoung menghangat seketika.

" Hyung."

Jaehyun menatap doyoung dengan serius begitu alunan gitar yang dimainkannya selesai. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung sangat lama, mata hitamnya menembus jauh kedalam mata besar pemuda di hadapannya. Membuat orang yang ditatapnya merasakan gejolak aneh di dadanya.

" Aku mencintaimu."

Jahyun tersenyum begitu melihat reaksi doyoung. Itu hal yang wajar saja menurut Jaehyun, Jaehyun tahu itu.

" Jangan bercanda!"

" Apa aku terlihat bercanda hyung?"

" Kenapa?"l

Senyum Jaehyun luntur, sejujurnya ia sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk mengantisipasi jika Doyoung bertanya seperti ini. Jaehyun tidak siap, semua kalimat yang sudah disusunnya jauh-jauh hari menghilang begitu saja.

Jaehyun merasa sangat bimbang sekarang. Bukannya ia tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya, ia hanya takut jika sikap Doyoung akan berubah nantinya.

" Entahlah hyung. Aku juga tidak tahu…"

Doyoung tidak berniat menyela perkataan Jaehyun. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu jika pemuda tampan di depannya ini akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Perasaan ini muncul secara tiba-tiba. Jika kau bertanya sejak kapan. Mungkin sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Benar, aku menyadarinya sejak sepuluh tahun lalu tepat disaat hari ulang tahunmu."

Doyoung terdiam, ia lebih memilih menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan Jaehyun yang membuatnya semakin bergetar.

" Tapi ini salah Jae."

Doyoung menatap Jaehyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungguh, sejujurnya Doyoung juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti Jaehyun. Tapi begitu melihat keadaan mereka berdua, Doyoung langsung menyerah.

" Aku tahu."

Jaehyun memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan erat, ia dapat merasakan bahunya mulai basah. Doyoung menangis dengan kencang, dan itu membuat nyeri di dada Jaehyun semakin terasa mencekam.

Jaehyun mengecup surai hitam itu dengan lembut. Mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Jaehyun mengeratkan pelukannya, dan mengelus punggung ringkih itu senyaman mungkin.

Tapi doyoung justru menolaknya, memberontak dan melepaskan semua kenyamanan yang telah diberikan olehnya. Jaehyun mencelos, ia sudah ditolak.

" J-jangan seperti itu lagi. Orang lain bisa salah paham."

" Maaf aku kelepasan."

Doyoung menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Jaehyun, kini jarak mereka tak lebih dari satu ujung bangku ke ujung yang lain. Jaehyun menatap Doyoung dengan pandangan yang suli diartikan.

" Maaf Jae. Aku tidak bisa."

" Tidak apa-apa. Hyung tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu."

" Aku minta maaf Jae. Aku benar-benar maaf hiks."

" Tidak apa-apa."

" A-ku juga mencintaimu tapi kita tidak bias seperti ini. Maaf."

" Tidak apa-apa."

" Tolong jangan berkata seperti itu lagi! Kumohon."

" Tidak apa-apa hyung."

Tangis Doyoung pecah, ia berlari meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih tersenyum melihat kepergiannya.

Jaehyun menengadah, menatap langit yang tadinya biru kini mulai menjingga. Bibir itu menyunggingkan senyum lembut. Jaehyun meremas dada dikirnya dengan keras.

Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali. rasa sakit ini bahkan lebih sakit dari semua rasa sakit yang pernah Jaehyun rasakan. Jaehyun menangis, dengan senyum mengembang. Senyum itu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan air mata dan keadaan hatinya yang meremuk.

TBC

Aku gak terlalu jago buat sad ending, tapi aku harap ini bagus. Sebentar lagi OSM udah mau tamat. Sebenarnya aku mau bikin sequel dari OSM. Tapi karena ide ini muncul duluan setelah aku dengerin sing for you nya exo maka jadi lah seperti ini.

Adakah yangmau reques pair lain? Jangan lupa RnR.

Salam sokyu


	2. WinKun

YOU

Declaimer :

Sejujurnya semua member NCT itu punya Tuhan dan orang tua masing-masing.

Genre : Drama

Warning :

Fic ini mengandung tema B x B.

Jika pair tidak sesuai dengan harapan kaian.

Lebih baik tekan tombol close dipojok kanan atas.

...

Kun menenteng _paper bag_ berwarna coklat di tangannya dengan gembira. Ia ingin bertemu Winwin, ia ingin memberikan titipan yang Ibunya berikan padanya kemarin. Pasalnya, Kun baru kembali dari China tadi malam.

Kun mengetuk kamar Winwin dan Taeil dengan cukup keras. Kun masih punya sopan santun, maka dari itu dia tidak berniat untuk menerobos pintu di hadapannya ini. Alasan yang lain karena Kun takut kena omel Taeil. Taeil kalau mengamuk itu mengerikan.

" Shicheng buka pintunya!"

Kun mengernyit, tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Bahkan Taeil yang terkadang di jam-jam seperti ini sudah bangun pun tidak membuka pintu. Apa mereka masih tidur?

" Mereka dimana?" Tanya Kun pada dirinya sendiri. Maklum, ia sendirian sekarang. Yang lain sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing seperti Johnny yang sedang menyapu lantai dan Taeyong yang sedang menyedot debu.

" Aku haus." Kun memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur. Menyapa Jaehyun dan Hansol yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka makan nantinya. Yuta dan yang lain? Entahlah Kun tidak tahu, sepertinya mereka sedang joging kecuali Haechan yang sedang menonton TV saat ini.

Kun mengambil air putih di dalam botol berukuran sedang yang terdapat tulisan namanya di botol itu. Jangan kaget, semua member menandai botol mereka agar tidak tertukar dengan milik member yang lain. Kalau punya Kun sih simple saja, cukup dengan namanya pun tidak ada member lain yang berani mengambil miliknya. Kecuali…

" Wah, gege perhatian sekali ya? Pagi-pagi sudah mengambilkan aku minum."

Winwin mengambil botol di tangan Kun dan meneguk isinya dengan cepat, ia bahkan tidak meninggalkan setetes air pun di sana. Dan kedatangan Winwin yang tiba-tiba itu mengundang kernyitan aneh dari pemuda China yang lebih tua di hadapan Winwin saat ini.

" Kau. Kenapa meminum air ku? Kau kan punya sendiri dasar Shicheng menyebalkan."

Kun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan raut wajah kurang bersahabat. Kun tidak suka barangnya disentuh orang lain masalahnya, terutama Winwin. Karena menurut Kun, orang aneh itu tidak pantas menyentuh barang-barangnya, hanya orang normal seperti Kun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Kun bahkan melupakan _paper bag_ coklat di tangannya saking kesalnya.

" Kau kan bisa minum punyaku ge."

" Tidak mau."

" Kenapa?"

" Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

Winwin menatap Kun aneh. Kun kenapa sih? Kenapa sensitive sekali pagi ini? Apa Kun sedang pms? Tapi Kun kan laki-aki, mana ada laki-aki pms. Kalau laki-lakinya macam Yuta dan Ten sih Winwin tidak heran kalau suatu saat nanti mereka bisa pms. Nah ini Kun, bukan Ten apalagi Yuta. Jaehyun dan Hansol yang melihat perdebatan mereka hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala maklum. Ini sudah terlalu biasa.

" Minggir!"

" Tidak mau."

" Kamu kenapa sih? Menyebalkan sekali."

" Gege minum dulu nanti aku baru minggir."

" Jangan memaksaku!"

Kun menginjak kaki Winwin yang langsung meringis dan meninggalkan Winwin yang saat ini menatapnya aneh. Kenapa setelah pulang dari China Kun justru menjadi sensitive begini? Tuh kan, Winwin jadi benar-benar berpikir kalau Kun memang sedang dalam masanya.

Winwin menghampiri Johnny, Haechan dan Taeyong yang sedang asik menonton acara musik saat ini. Kenapa Winwin, Jaehyun, Haechan dan Taeyong ada di dorm? Tentu saja karena mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal. Jadwal mereka sedang kosong, begitu pula dengan Johnny dan Hansol yang tidak memilki sesi latihan untuk hari ini. Mereka semua bebas hari ini, kecuali Doyoung yang sibuk menghadiri acara yang sayangnya Winwin lupa apa namanya. Lipstick apa? Entahlah, Winwin tidak tahu.

" Wow, sekarang aku tahu kenapa Exo sunbaenim punya banyak fans. Gila, fans mereka luar biasa." Kata Haechan yang kini tengah menatap laya tv dengan mata berbinar.

" Tapi tetap saja Shinee sunbaenim cinta pertamaku." Lanjutnya masih menatap penampilan senior mereka dengan mata yang berbinar.

Tidak hanya Haechan, Winwin juga menyukai Exo kok. Sangat menyukainya malah, Winwin bahkan selalu berkata kalau Sehun adalah _role model_ nya. Winwin kan tampan dan berakat, siapa tahu 4 tahun lagi ia bisa mengalahkan popularitas Sehun? Bisa saja kan?

Winwin menoleh kekiri, ia mencari keberadaan seseorang sejak tadi. Winwin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Dimana Kun? Seingat Winwin, Kun memang tidak bersama mereka sejak tadi.

Winwin berdiri, ia berniat menghampiri Kun ke kamarnya sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

" Mau kemana?" Itu suara Taeyong. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat biasa. Winwin bisa memaklumi, sepertinya Taeyong dalam mode buruk saat ini. Apa Taeyong dan Yuta sedang bertengkar? Jika Taeyong bericara dengan datar seperti ini biasanya pemuda tampan itu sedang bertengkar dengan Yuta. Sepertinya Winwin punya pekerjaan berat nanti.

" Ke kamar Kun ge, hyung. Ada apa?"

" Oh. Ya sudah cepat pergi!"

Winwin hanya mengangguk sebenarnya ia ingin menggerutu tadi tapi kan Taeyong itu sudah seperti Ayahnya. Mana berani Winwin membantah, sepertinya ia harus bertanya kepada Ibunya – Yuta – nanti.

Winwin mengetuk pintu kamar itu, namun tak ada satu sahutan pun dari dalam sana. Winwin menggigit jarinya khawatir. kalau Kun tiba-tiba pingsan bagaimana? Winwin membuka pintu coklat itu yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Kepalanya menyembul, ia menengok untuk melihat keberadaan Kun yang ternyata sedang tertidur. Winwin bernapas lega, ia pikir Kun pingsan tadi. Ah, sungguh pemikiran yang tidak elit.

Winwin menghampiri Kun dan berdiri tepat di samping kiri pemuda tampan cenderung manis itu. Winwin tersenyum, hanya melihat wajah polos Kun saat tertidur dapat membuat dadanya bergemuruh kencang dengan perut yang terasa penuh akan kupu-kupu. Apa di dalam perut Winwin juga ada capung? Winwin menggeleng, otaknya mulai berpikiran ngawur.

Kun mengeliat, ia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan tidurnya saat ini. Winwin menghela napas pelan, dan melepas jaket biru yang Kun kenakan, Winwin juga melepas kaus kaki Kun dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia juga menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kun sampai sebatas bahu. Cuaca sedang dingin saat ini, dan pemanas ruangan juga tidak terlalu membantu menghangatkan tubuh Kun.

Winwin tak sengaja melihat _paper bag_ berwarna coklat di meja yang ada di samping kirinya. Winwin membuka tas itu dan melihat isinya. Terdapat syal rajutan berwarna merah bata, dan tertera nama asli Winwin juga di ujung kanan syal yang dirajut dengan benang berwarna biru.

Winwin tersenyum, jadi _paper bag_ yang sejak tadi dibawa Kun ini untuknya? Ah, Winwin senang sekali ternyata Kun sangat perhatian. Kun memang sangat perhatian dengan Winwin, terlalu perhatian malah.

" Kupu-kupunya semakin banyak." Winwin menyentuh perutnya, perutnya benar-benar penuh akan kupu-kupu. Winwin terlalu senang, masalahnya biarpun Kun perhatian. Kun itu tidak pernah member Winwin hadiah seperti itu. Maklumi saja kalau Winwin tiba-tiba merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Winwin menatap Kun dengan lembut. Tidak ada tatapan jahil, manja ataupun kekanakan di sana. Entahlah, Winwin hanya mencoba menjadi sedikit dewasa. Winwin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kun. Mengamati wajah itu sesaat dan mengecup kening pemuda di bawahnya dengan sayang. Hanya kecupan singkat dan Winwin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. " Tidur yang nyenyak ge." Setelah itu, Winwin meningkalkan kamar Kun dengan syal berwarna coklat melingkar indah di lehernya.

TBC

Walaupun fic ini responnya gak sesuai ekspektasi aku tapi gak masasalah, tadinya aku sempet mau hapus fic ini tapi gak jadi. Gak masalah responnya jelek sekalipun, aku akan tetap lanjut, tapi entah kapan updatenya :v

Kenapa di sini aku bikin Top!Winwin? Karena memang dari dasarnya aku lebih suka Winwin jadi semenya Kun dari pada jadi uke. Sebenarnya sebelum ini aku sempet ngetik KunWin tapi entah kenapa rasanya aneh, jadi aku nulis cerita yang beda pakai pair WinKun dan jadilah ini.

Btw makasih untuk _**Yuta Noona, Junkurpoy, Mifta Jannah, JenTababy.**_ Terimakasih udah mau review, karena kalian aku jadi semakngat. Sekali lagi terimakasih.


End file.
